


Return From India

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [69]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared gets a warm welcome home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return From India

Jared held up his hand, the bright sun burning into his retinas. Groaning, Jared put his bright blue suitcase down and glanced around.  _Where the hell are they?_ He mused, tapping his foot impatiently.  Sighing, Jared fished out his phone, getting ready to call a taxi.

                “Jay!”

                Jared gasped when he felt a body connect with his own. Turning his head, Jared smiled at his surrogate younger brother, Tomo, the man smiling broadly as he hugged the vocalist tightly. “I was gone for two weeks,”

                “So,” Tomo retorted childishly, “You’re being hugged. Deal with it.”

                Jared chuckled and patted Tomo’s back, “Where’s Vicki?”

                “Probably still trying to find a parking spot,” laughed Tomo, the man detaching himself from Jared’s waist, “You might want to brace,”

                Jared’s brow furrowed, but his answer was given when familiar muscular arms wrapped around him and swung him around. “Jesus Christ! Shannon! Put me the fuck down!”

                Shannon laughed, “Aw, Baby Jay, I’m just welcoming you back”

                “You can welcome me back my not giving me fucking motion sickness you big oaf!” shouted Jared.

                Chuckling, Shannon put Jared down before smirking at Tomo. “Group hug!” the two shouted.

                Jared sighed as he found himself sandwiched between a guitarist and a drummer.  _Next time, I’m not telling them when I’m coming back._


End file.
